


inside of you

by ruined



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "Check it out. Brat's all woman sized."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. A little drabble because I'm feeling this ship.

Dawn really is all grown up, Faith thinks, as she drags her eyes over the younger girl’s body. Her face is softer, baby fat almost all gone but still just as smooth. The tight top she wears shows her figure, all the curves that weren't there before Faith left.

Her eyes are the same, though. Bright and observant, and currently, staring at Faith with open hostility.

“Hey Dawnie,” Faith says from her place on the counter. She shoves a handful of dry cereal into her mouth, chewing loudly just to see Dawn’s eye flash.

“Don't talk to me,” Dawn snaps. “I'm working.”

It's not a lie; there's books and notebooks and highlighters covering the tabletop, but Dawn hasn't written anything down since Faith stepped in the room.

“‘Couple years ago you wouldn't have dared talk to me like that.”

Faith doesn't mind, really. Even as the thought of putting the girl over her knee goes through her mind. She can hear Dawn begging for more, flushed down to her chest as she writhes, wanting Faith to let her come.

She wonders if Dawn has even been kissed yet.

“A couple of years ago, you were evil.”

“Evil is a strong word,” Faith hops to the floor, places herself behind Dawn and trails a finger down her spine. “I prefer morally dubious.”

“You're better now,” Dawn says, voice tilting up like it's a question. She turns her face to the side, towards Faith, but not turning around fully. It doesn't matter. Faith can feel the shudder that goes through her, hear her quick inhale of breath.

“Hmm.” 


End file.
